The Devil in I
by Shadow2700
Summary: They say there's a devil inside all of us. The only question is, how far are we willing to let it out or can we find the thing or person to keep it at bay?


_**"The Devil in I"**_

* * *

><p>"You know what sucks about no jobs right now?" Revy asked her partner sitting next to him on the edge of the stern of Lagoon Company's boat.<p>

"I'm guessing boredom?" Rock questioned her back taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Yes, fucking boredom. Even drinking won't cure this shit." Revy sighed as she inspected her gun while the waves gently rocked the boat.

"I guess drinking is your cure for everything then." Rock smirked in return.

"You've known me long enough to know the answer to that Rocky-Baby." Revy smiled as she tossed one of her bullets into the ocean. Rock took quick notice of it.

"Seems like a waste just tossing that." He stated calmly.

"It had a dent in the casing, pretty much means it's useless to me. Not like I can't buy more." Revy replied loading the rest of the clip.

"That's true I guess." Rock shrugged tossing the butt of his cig into the ocean.

"There's no guessing about it, it's true. Just like anything else, anything can be bought with money." Revy replied hoisting her gun in the air before placing it in her holster. Rock just sat in silence as he watched her work with her tools of the trade, trying not to look at the long legs she always showed in her short daisy dukes. He'd be six feet under or fifteen under the water below him if she ever found out.

"Whatever you say Revy." Rock just shrugged and lay back onto the deck closing his eyes. Revy turned her head and looked at the calm man lying next to her. He looked normal to the outside world, dress shirt and tie with black pants and dress shoes, at least anywhere else but the city of hell. But she knew better than that now. Underlying it all was a man that was edging with the darkness. She wouldn't admit it to him or anyone, but she didn't like it and she didn't want to think about it.

So she did something about it.

"Come on, get your ass up." Revy stood up on the boat and looked down at him with her arms crossed. Rock opened his eyes, luckily her body blocking the sun from hitting his eyes….while ignoring the outline of her chest.

"What's up?" he asked her sitting up.

"We're going for a walk, I can't take this boredom." Revy stated sticking her head below deck.

"Dutch, we're heading out for a bit, if anyone calls, you're fucked. Make sure if Feng comes looking not to get her killed." She shouted.

"And so are you since you won't get any money. And I'm not making promises on that other part." Dutch called back as he was doing routine checkups on the ship's systems. Revy just scoffed and brought her head back up to the light.

"Come on, let's go." Revy turned and began walking on the dock. Rock didn't question it and stood up following her off the boat and catching up to her.

"Is the bet still on Dutch?" Benny called momentarily from his computers.

"Yep, no telling if it'll happen today." Dutch smiled taking a drink of beer.

The streets of hell on Earth were bustling with the various scum and criminals of the world. The only thing that would shock people would be that it could actually be worse if not for Hotel Moscow and the Chinese Triads. But no ever questioned it, they just wanted to survive and screw over the next person that walked by.

"So are we going to the Yellow Flag? Usually when we go for a walk or anything like that, it ends up being there." Rock reminded her as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Like that would be a bad thing. No, we're just going for a walk outside the city. At least it's something different." Revy answered back as they walked towards the edge of the city.

"Well what are we going to do then?" Rock asked her, gaining some irritation from her.

"I don't fucking know! We'll figure it out in a bit!" Revy shouted, causing some of the patrons around them to back away slowly. Rock sighed and didn't say anything that would cause any further problems because the last thing they needed was a shootout in the middle of the city.

"Alright, just asking." Rock apologized quietly and settled it.

"Whatever, we just need to do something." Revy sighed as she and Rock walked towards the grasslands.

* * *

><p>Rock and Revy sat on a bench with a tree looking overhead giving them a comforting shade from the hot sun, luckily considering that Roanapur's heat was usually due to the humidity. Neither had said anything to each other since the outburst from Revy, but that was okay between them since they never really needed to talk if the need wasn't there. Sometimes it was better to not force conversation if they didn't want to. Of course Revy always had a short fuse in every part off her being.<p>

"Well, say something Rock." Revy said with another annoyed sigh.

"I don't what you want me to say Revy." Rock replied leaning forward and looking at her.

"Just say something Rock, I'm bored." Revy replied cracking her eyes open slightly at him.

"It was your idea to come out here Revy, besides, anything I say you usually shoot down in two seconds as some misguided bull crap." Rock chuckled, knowing he was probably going to push her buttons.

"Don't start with me, it's not my fault you believe in that idealistic bullshit half the time. Maybe if you got a piece of ass once in a while you'd stop being such a stuck up businessman type and relax a bit." Revy chuckled seeing how many cigs she had left in her packet but using that as a front just hide what she felt about saying that.

"Have anyone in mind then?" Rock joked back. She knew why he acted the way he did but this was a way of protecting against that for her.

"There's plenty of serviceable ass for a price, go get yourself a good pick of the litter." Revy shot with a small smirk, one that hid her actual thoughts on the matter.

"Nah, not worth it. Besides, why pay when Eda seems to want to give it up for free?" Rock joked back. Revy's eye twitched slightly at that remark.

"That whore is just pulling bullshit out of her ass." Revy scoffed leaning back on the bench and stretching her legs but ready to tear that bitches head off her shoulders if she tried.

"You say that but sometimes I wonder if she's serious." Rock turned away to crack his neck.

"You ever try it, I'll put a bullet in your dick, your balls and then your fucking head." Revy said with a lace of venom and…..jealously he thought he heard? He simply laughed.

"That's why I wouldn't. Besides, you know me well enough on that front." Rock replied turning back to her and looked as she sat in silence.

Something about her though was off today, she seemed more…docile, calm, but her eyes, they showed something sadder, a concern. Now he wasn't the best when it came to reading Revy but he had logic on his side and something told him that she had a lot on her mind.

"If you got something on your mind then spill it. It does no good keeping it locked in." Rock said calmly to her. Revy just scoffed again and didn't reply.

"Well, if you got nothing to say then I guess we should head back." Rock said standing up from the bench.

"Sit down." Revy shot up at him. Rock just put his pants in his pockets and looked towards the grass in front of him.

"Why?" Rock asked her back. Revy growled slightly, he really knew how to push her sometimes even when his life wasn't on the line.

"Because I said so, because I want to fucking talk." Revy admitted to him, trying her best to show she was angry with him. Rock sighed quietly wishing he had a cigarette to light.

'_At least she's honest this time.'_ Rock thought taking a seat back on the bench.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked her, not sure what to expect.

"Give me a minute it's not something that's easy to talk about." Revy replied collecting her thoughts.

'_Damn it! Why the fuck is this so hard?! I've never had an issue making an ass out of him or laying truth on him before!'_ Revy shouted in her mind. Rock watched her fight her internal struggle and was patient with her, it was the only thing that kept him alive at this point but he doubted that she would kill him at all now…..he _doubted._

"You said I knew you well enough a few minutes ago Rock." Revy began quietly.

"Yeah, I did. I figure that you would." Rock nodded in response.

"Thing is…damn it, I don't even know how to talk about this. I was fucking bored just looking for something to do and now I end up in this mess." Revy pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Then gather your thoughts and tell me when you're ready." Rock said leaning back.

"I know what my thoughts are God damn it! It's just hard to force it out!" Revy shouted at him with fire in her eyes. It wasn't the fire of death and blood he saw, but the fire of passion.

"Revy…" Rock began.

"Rock, who are you really?" Revy asked him bluntly causing Rock to be taken back though he visibly kept himself tight.

"Why are you asking me something like that?" he said to her.

"Because I have no idea who you are or what you mean in this fucked up place. I thought I knew you but it seems like more and more you've been turning into the person I warned you about. Don't think I haven't forgotten that plan of yours." Revy replied with accusing eyes.

"I told you I had to go to the darkness for it to work." Rock defended himself to her, slightly annoyed that she brought it back up.

"Yeah, and it's the dumbest fucking excuse I ever heard over. Don't act like you know who I am either because I'll get really pissed off if you do. I just want to know, what is your point here? Why do you try to save everyone here? Or are you just someone that thrives off of having control?" Revy asked him crossing her arms. Rock didn't show any reaction to the question.

'_He's getting really good at not showing his hand.'_ Revy thought as she waited for him to answer her question.

"And why do you want to know?" Rock asked her in return. Revy's lip twitched slightly.

"Because I fucking asked you and I want to know. I don't need to tell anyone else, I just want to know for myself. Dutch, Benny, Jane or Feng, they don't need to know." Revy answered back in quiet reprisal. Rock could tell she was being genuine, and she probably deserved an answer.

"Survival." He answered. Revy turned to him and gave him a glare.

"That's it? That's all I get?" Revy asked him ready to punch his lights out.

"No, that's just the beginning. When you took me from one world to another I went from being controlled to wanting to take control. But I saw my previous life as survival and this life is the same. It's about survival." Rock explained.

"That's bullshit. If it's about survival then you're dumber than I thought. This is not the place for survival, it's a place to die Rock. If you wanted survival then you should have stayed home so don't fucking lie to me." Revy scowled at him.

"Is it survival when you're controlled by others? That's considered survival by others but its prison for me. Here at least I have the choice to survive or die freely. So it's not just survival, its freedom." Rock finished. Revy just looked at him with a gaze of melancholy and then stood up from the bench.

"Forget I asked. I'll never understand you." Revy said as she began walking back to Roanapur. Rock honestly wanted to sit on the bench and just stir in his thoughts but he knew that he'd be a sitting duck for someone to kidnap more than likely. Besides, Revy would be pissed if he didn't move.

So he stood up and caught up to her.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Rock, how the hell are you so damn good at poker tonight?" Benny threw his cards on the table in defeat.<p>

'_It's because we can't fucking read him Benny.'_ Revy thought as she set her cards down and grabbed the rest and began to shuffle.

"I don't know. I'm just getting lucky I guess." Rock smiled as he took a drink of water. Revy just looked at him and shuffled one more time before setting the cards down.

"I'm done for the night. If Feng shows up, tell her not to go fucking up." Revy announced as she stood from the chair and walked back towards her spare room in the office. Rock assumed she was still ticked off with him but decided to not ask.

"Weird that she would quit early tonight. Must not be having a good night." Dutch said quietly as he grabbed the cards and dealt them out.

"Speaking of Feng though, is she doing alright?" Benny asked Rock.

"Last time I spoke to her she was. She's resourceful so she'll be alright." Rock replied as he checked his hand, pocket aces. His luck was in good fortune tonight as they all checked and Dutch set the flop as he saw another ace. But he wouldn't reveal his hand.

"Well at least she has an even head on her. But let's go back to Revy, what did you talk about today if you don't mind me asking?" Dutch questioned him. Rock didn't want to answer but considering who was asking him, he tried to at least divert the question best as he could.

"It was more personal stuff I guess, or at least that's what I think." Rock answered for him.

"If it's what you think, I'm guessing it was personal." Dutch smiled dealing the fourth card over, nothing to help Rock's already good position.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not discuss it. The only thing I'll say is that it seems every woman I'm meeting in my life now is just crazy." Rock joked as he threw some chips into the pile. Dutch and Benny followed suit and placed their bets.

"All women are crazy to us Rock, but we're crazy too. The only difference is that we don't show it as often." Benny said with a laugh checking his cards.

"Considering yours was talking about having an orgy, I'll take Revy's brand of crazy over Jane's." Rock replied while sitting back in his seat.

"Is that a confession then Rock?" Dutch asked his employee.

"Confession? For what?" Rock stuttered out knowing what he was getting at. Dutch just chuckled.

"No need to answer that, just messing with you." Dutch said turning over the last card.

"Yeah, I see." Rock replied drinking some more water.

"Don't forget I've warned you before about her man. She's crazy as they come." Benny replied placing his hand facedown.

"I know." Rock replied doing the same, seeing that he had no further help. But three aces rarely ever did.

"I tell you what if you win this hand we'll stop bothering you about this. But if I win, then we ask what you're keeping from us." Dutch offered. Rock looked at him and weighed his options. Looking at Dutch though, even with three of a kind in his own hand, he figured that he had something in his hand.

"No thanks, I'll keep it between me and Revy." Rock said as he turned his hand over.

"Three of a kind."

Dutch simply smirked.

"Good call, straight, five to the ten." Dutch replied as he laid his hand down. Benny threw his cards in the air.

"Damn it all, you fuckers have all the luck." Benny laughed as he took a swig of liquor.

"Tonight maybe, but Rock has the best luck of us all. He knew when to quit." Dutch replied looking at him. Rock sighed quietly and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, but sometimes I don't." he said standing up and stretching his legs.

"We're just messing with you, we get it that certain things remain between you two." Dutch replied trying to calm his employee.

"I understand, just been one of those days." Rock replied to his friends.

"Let me ask you though something Rock." Dutch said gaining Rock's attention as well as Benny's.

"If you had the choice to leave this place and go with Feng, would you?" he inquired.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how to answer that. I have no emotional attachment to Feng. She's nice and all but I'd rather just live my life as it is now. At least until I'm either killed or I find a way out that allows me to live life without being controlled." Rock explained.

"Well, you technically are an employee of mine, that's being controlled isn't it?" Dutch asked him. Rock just smiled.

"The difference is you actually respect me, and listen to some of my crazy ideas. I can work for someone that respects my abilities and in return I respect them for getting where they are in life, even if they had to do some bad things along the way." Rock replied.

"I see, much like Balalaika then. Well then, what if it was Revy that wanted out?" Dutch asked him. Rock didn't answer him. He didn't know how to answer him on that front at least not a full explanation.

"If she ever asks me that, I'll let you know." Rock replied back looking away. Dutch and Benny just sat in silence as they took the weight of his words in.

"I'm gonna go ahead and turn in here tonight. I don't feel like walking back to my apartment, someone's probably getting chopped up in the alley near it anyways." Rock replied as he made his way for the hallway.

"Alright then, get some sleep bud." Dutch replied while Rock waved through the entry way into the hallway.

"You think he'll ever tell us?" Benny asked Dutch has he looked over to his boss. Dutch shrugged in response.

"Why don't we head down to the Flag and get some drinks?" Dutch offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Benny smiled as he followed him out of the office, locking the door behind them.

Rock had made his way into his room before they had left the office, removing only his shoes and dress shirt. He was too tired to remove his pants, socks or undershirt and all he wanted to do was sleep. He didn't want to think about the woman across the hallway or what she had said to him. What was his place in life, his point being here? Honestly he didn't know the answer to that question himself anymore. He just knew he was free and free to sleep a few minutes later.

The woman in question next door however felt she was a prisoner to insomnia. She couldn't get it out of her head what she had said to him or the fact that the answer he had provided wasn't what she wanted to hear. She never would admit to herself but Revy wanted someone to save her now, because she knew she couldn't do that herself. She'd come to loathe what she was now, only after meeting him, only after he had entered his way to her heart. She didn't think about it, but she knew it as she lay there in her gray top and underwear, her hair still in a ponytail.

'_Son of a bitch…he's actually made me care.'_ Revy thought with an ironic smile on her face, a sad one. Sleep be damned, she wanted to talk to him again before Feng or Jane made their way back here for some bullshit reason. Just thinking about the name Feng made her blood boil, from an emotion she denied to her very core. She sat up in her bed and looked around at the bareness of it compared to her own and even though she wasn't sentimental or any of that, she found that it represented who she was on the inside. Guns, smokes and alcohol hid how she was or how she saw herself but this room showed what she was without all of that. It made her sad even though she refused to acknowledge it out loud.

'_Damn it…fuck it…'_ she thought standing from her bed and walked over to her door. She hesitated slightly, not sure if she should now. But she did only for a moment before opening it and heading straight for the door not five feet away from her. She hesitated again.

'_Should I knock or barge in?'_ Revy asked herself while her hand was still in the air. She tried the doorknob first to see if it was open.

It was.

She stopped herself again and questioned in her head what to do. She waited for an answer that never came.

'_I guess this something I have to want.' _She told herself, pushing the door open. She found it funny that he would barge in her room to wake her and now she was doing the same. She remembered the tie that woke her up, the shades opening to reveal sun light, how she didn't care that he saw her in that state whereas anyone else would be dead. When she opened the door, she saw him sleeping on his side facing the wall with his pants and undershirt still on.

'_Guess he's changed a little bit if he's ruining his pants like that.' _Revy joked in her head. Rock looked peaceful, and wondered if he always was like this. She walked towards his bed and sat down on it, not caring if she disturbed him. Why the hell else would she be there, to watch him like some creepy stalker? Fuck that.

"Wake up." She said shaking his shoulder. Rock felt his peace be disturbed from someone behind him, probably someone he knew since anyone else would have probably killed him and never felt it. As they say with the mafia, you never see it coming. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to meet hazel eyes.

"Revy? What are you doing?" Rock asked as he adjusted himself and sat up in his bed, noticing that her boots and dukes were removed. Revy didn't answer right away as she sat there in silence.

"Revy?" Rock asked her when she didn't answer right away.

"I want to talk again." Revy replied quietly looking at him.

"Talk again? I didn't do something to make you mad did I?" Rock asked her, wondering why she wanted to speak again.

"No, you didn't make me mad. I just need to talk again and get my mind clear." Revy replied turning away while raking her hair back, then sighed before turning back to him.

"Remember what you told me about your purpose here? You said it was survival and freedom. You know what my purpose here in this is?" Revy asked. Rock simply shook his head unable to answer her.

"I have no purpose Rock. I can't find one now. It used to be about survival, it used to be about money, about power. Now I can't find it anymore. I don't know what my purpose is here." Revy stated quietly looking away from him. Rock leaned up closer to her and brought his knees up to rest his hands on them.

"I can't answer what your purpose is Revy, I don't know what drives you now." Rock answered back, unable to give her any real solution. Revy just scoffed at it.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" he then asked her.

"Couple of months now, ever since we came back from Japan, ever since your plan pissed off Fabiola and Li came into our lives." Revy admitted to him. Rock knew she was serious now using Feng's real name in this situation.

"I see…well what do you _think _you're purpose would be or should be?" Rock asked her.

"How the hell should I know? That's why I'm here to try and find it again." Revy gritted out in anger. Rock just sighed quietly, preparing for a possible long night.

"Well I can't help if you don't have an idea yourself." He responded back.

"I know it's just…damn it, you're the only one I know that can help me." Revy smacked her hand against her forehead. "Let's try this then, you try to save everyone's life but when it comes to me, you don't say anything other than what you said to me in the market. Why? Is it because you don't want to save me? Because you think I'll make it out of every situation?"

"I don't try to save you like because you don't want me to it seems like. I said those things in the market because they needed to be said at the time." Rock said bluntly.

"So I was right, you don't care about me at all then. You save everyone but me." Revy admitted ready to go and shoot his ass and then consider turning the gun on herself.

"I said I don't try to save you because you act like you don't want it. I never said I didn't care about you Revy." Rock said, slightly hurt she would think that. Revy turned her head back to him with a look of repressed shock.

"What…"

"I expect you to come out of every situation because you know how to. You wanted to survive, to make money, to not give a damn. But if that's not who you really are then you need to tell me what you think about yourself. I try to get the best possible outcome, but if they die then I can't help it. Yukio killed herself out of sadness, I couldn't control that. Feng wants to keep fighting for her cause and she knows what can happen but at least I can help her out and so can you. People have to choose if they want to be saved, I can only help while trying to live the life of a pirate and keeping my freedom open." Rock explained to her calm and collected.

Revy just sat there in stunned silence. Both did for a few minutes not turning their gazes from each other.

"I can't help you if you won't help me Revy. My purpose still stands as freedom to do what I choose and I choose that freedom to be good and bad. Who do you see yourself as? A murderer, a pirate, or something else?" Rock asked bluntly. Revy turned away from him and felt her body shake.

"I see…I see someone that's lost…someone that doesn't like who they are….what they've become. Someone who's waiting to be saved, but knows that is almost impossible now. That they can't go to a life of normalcy, someone that will always live in blood and gunpowder no matter how many showers she may take to wash away the stench of it, of the numerous killing she's done, of what has been done to her. I see that person still know the world is corrupt and will always be that way but she wants no part of it anymore and doesn't know how to get out of it." Revy turned back to him, her eyes feeling tears well up.

"Does that answer your fucking question?" Revy asked him angered and sad. Rock looked at her with pity and guilt. He'd never seen this side of her, the side of sadness that she had never exposed to anyone. He leaned forward and grasped her shoulder gently, boldly, not caring if she hit him later.

"There's a devil inside all of us Rock. I've seen it for myself and now…I think I've seen it in you. And I don't like it." Revy admitted to him.

"There's no devil in I, Revy." Rock assured her.

"Bullshit, I've seen it with the plans you create, the way you try to control everything. You're supposed to be the good one, the heart for us. I've seen that devil show up in you before, and I never want to see it again. I've only realized that now. Otherwise who else will keep me from insanity?" Revy looked at him with a soul blazing gaze.

"Revy, is that what your purpose is now? To be saved?" he asked her quietly. Revy just nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. Rock removed his hand and went up to grasp the band around her hair and gently pulled it down. Revy gasped quietly at this as her hair fell down.

"Being saved isn't a purpose, but it's the start of finding one." Rock said gently stroking her hair.

"Rock…" she said in a voice that she didn't recognize herself.

"You look better with your hair down." Rock smiled at her.

Revy couldn't control herself at that point. No one had ever said anything like that to her and the deep down emotions she had been feeling exploded. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss, surprising him and herself. It wasn't quick but it didn't stay too long, it was just right for something neither could really explain. When she pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes, they weren't sure what to say.

"Revy…" Rock broke the silence that hung in the air.

"Would you really save me if I asked?" she said wanting to capture his lips again but holding herself back.

"If you asked, I would. You're the only person that I have a connection to, crazy as it sounds and even if you don't believe it." Rock assured her. Revy smiled, albeit small, it was a smile. She didn't need to think twice, she leaned and stopped just short of his lips.

"Then save me." She whispered and kissed again, harder and firmer grasping his arms. Rock kissed her back and began a battle of tongues that neither cared to stop. It wasn't until Revy realized the door was open for anyone to see did she pull back again, disappointingly of course.

"Why did you stop?" Rock asked her out of breath. Revy stood up and walked over to the door, shutting it hard and locking it behind her.

"Because I don't want any son of a bitch walking in on us. And because I don't want anyone to see this, except for you." Revy said as she grabbed the hem of her tank top and lifted it off of her, throwing it to the side to be ignored. Rock's heart stopped in his chest as she walked over, each step showing her assets bounce beautifully.

"Revy…" Rock said starring at her chest then her eyes which had a devilish smile below it, one that was laced with lust. Revy just kept smiling as she pushed him back on the bed and she straddled his hips.

"Don't tell me to stop and don't ask if this is what I want. It is." Revy said with lust in her words and began to suck on his neck, with the intent to leave her mark and show it off later to Eda to piss her off. She came back up and looked at him with that lustful gaze again.

"I promise you Rock, this isn't just a quick fuck either. I'm in this for the long haul…you won't leave me will you?" she asked him. Rock leaned up and kissed her chastely.

"Never." He said and pulled her back down to the bed.

Revy smiled as she began to pull his shirt up….

* * *

><p>"Hey Rocky-boy, what's shaking today?" Eda smiled as she took a seat next to him at the bar while Revy sat on the other side.<p>

"Nothing much, just another day in hell." Rock chuckled as he took a drink of Bacardi.

"Well I see it's just you and the wild boar today, still don't know what you see in drinking with her. You should come back and drink with me, maybe get into some certain exploits." Eda smirked stretching up to show off her chest.

"Lay off bitch, he's not going anywhere with you." Revy snarled back as she took a drink of her own Bacardi.

"Oh and what makes you say that? I don't see a ring on his finger." Eda smiled as she scooted closer to him. Revy just smiled back while not looking at her.

"Check his neck." Revy simply answered turning towards them. Eda looked to the place in question and notice a red mark just under his ear.

"Wait…is that what I think it is?" Eda said with shock in her voice.

"You're damn right it is you slut. That means say the fuck away from him." Revy smirked, but made sure to not show it in this place. Eda was visibly shot.

"Damn it, how could you Rocky boy? She's nothing compared to me!" Eda dramatically sighed as she ordered a drink.

"She forced herself on me." Rock answered back smiling.

"Did she now?" Eda smiled back but still upset at the fact of it.

"Shut up, before I put a bullet in you bitch." Revy warned her. "And yes I did. And he enjoyed it, and I enjoyed it even more. The things we did would make you jealous."

"Don't rub it in Revy." Rock smiled looking at her.

"I will in her case. Just don't go around saying anything about it Eda!" Revy growled to her.

"I won't, I know why of course. But damn, you really had to take him from me? Maybe I could interest you in a three-way?" Eda suggested, half-joking, half-serious.

"Never in your life bitch." Revy said. Rock just simply smiled and laughed it off. Revy found herself smiling too, not because of his laughter, but because she knew she had found her purpose after last night and told him as they lay in bed together.

"_I think I know what my purpose is now Rock." Revy said as she rested her hand against his chest and looked in the eyes as they shared the pillow._

"_Really? After what we just did?" he asked her back smiling._

"_Yeah you jackass. What we did made think about it just now." Revy said, returning his smile._

"_Well then what is it?" he asked her, stroking her cheek._

"_I think my purpose is to survive this and get out with you." She said palming his hand in hers._

"_Well then, I guess we'll find a way but for now, let's enjoy this." Rock replied while taking his hand that was still intertwined with hers and stroked her hip._

"_You don't judge me for who I am?" Revy asked him with some guilt._

"_No, you had a bad draw in life. I think you were forced into this, it just will take someone to save you like you want." Rock said to her._

"_I want that, you're the only one I know that can." Revy admitted._

"_I know it was hard for you to admit this." Rock replied._

"_No shit it was, but it was worth it." Revy smiled at him, noticing his hand travel a little bit further back and gently gripping her rear._

"_You seem to want a little more from me." Revy smirked at him. "I'm willing to give that to you."_

"_Well I would gladly accept that offer but I was marveling at your beautiful body." Rock said, causing Revy to laugh._

"_You just have to be fucking cheesy don't you? Just like those stupid fucking romance movies, next thing you'll want to ask if you want me to watch _Titanic _with you." Revy said smiling._

"_If you want to, we can. We can just lay here too, or have a little more fun again." Rock said with a suggestive tone. Revy just smiled back._

"_There may be a devil in all of us, but it can be controlled if you find the right person to show you the way. I'm glad I found you Rock." Revy said kissing him hard._

"_You kidnapped me, so I wouldn't say you found me. And you're saying I'm the cheesy one." Rock smirked at her._

"_Oh shut up you asshole. We were having a moment." Revy scoffed at him._

"_I don't think we'll have real moments like those you see those movies." Rock laughed. Revy just rolled her eyes._

"_You really are a different person in private….just come here and show me a good time." Revy said grabbing him and starting anew._

Revy knew she had found her new purpose in life and smiled as she took a drink of Bacardi again.

"What are you smiling about now Revy?" Eda asked her still upset at her. Revy just ignored her for a moment and then looked to Rock.

"Nothing…" Revy smiled at Rock.

He smiled back and understood. Meanwhile outside, a bet was being settled between two men.

"I told you it would happen this year." Dutch smiled as he took his money from Benny.

"Yep, and now I'm out a lot of money. Rock could have least warned me of it first." Benny replied.

"I don't think even he knew it would go down like that." Dutch replied with a smile.

Benny joined him ins smiling as they watched the pair drink with a dirty nun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wanted to give another go with this pair and manga. I love the complex aspects of their nature, the dark turns they have and just pissed that the manga isn't updated but so often. Hopefully it'll be complete though because it's really good for me. I got to have something now that Naruto is done (still don't like the rushed ending of it and the lack of logic**_**, nothing to do with the pairings at this point**_**) and One Piece and Bleach are the only other things I read that are mainstream.**


End file.
